Revenge of a Lineage
by Ghalleon
Summary: Shao Kahn's son witnessed his fathers death at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, after living behind the mask of being like a human he finally decides it's time for revenge. Unfotunately, his girlfriend has a different point of view.violence,SC


Mortal Kombat, it's characters, arenas, and all other related material belong to Ed Boon and Midway. I in no way, shape form or fashion own any part of Mortal Kombat. I have merely purchased the games as a form of entertainment. This fanfic is in no way a form of profit, I merely wished to try and write one.

WARNING Rated R for violence, language and sexual content in later chapters

Summary: Shao Kahn's son witnessed his fathers death at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, after living behind the mask of being like a human he finally decides it's time for revenge. Unfotunately, his girlfriend has a different point of view.

**Prologue**

Ghalleon watched as the bloodied skull helmet of his father hit the floor, rolling a little before completely stopping. The attack was a success, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had done what they had come to do. Little did they know, however, that someone lerked in the shadows, witnessing every bit of their actions. Ghalleon was furious enough to charge out and fight them both head on, but decided that it would be best if he sneaked and evaded them for now. His time for revenge would come. After sneaking out of the palace he walked about the city streets. A storm had begun and he put on his cloak his father had given him, the last remnant of a man who was known as a sadistic tyrant, a man who cared so much about his son, that he would have given his life fifty times over just to know that Ghalleon would live to see tomorrow. Ghalleon then dissappeared from the streets walking into an alley, he then layed in the corner, tightening the grip on his cloak as to block himself from the rain of the storm. He sat there just staring into nothingness, a young boy of only six years witnessing his father's death and the hands of two worthless beings as they.

Just as Ghalleon was about to set himself into a deep slumber for the night, he heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. They were light, not that of either Quan's or Tsung's. Suddenly when a woman perhaps in her late twenties walked by the alleyway and caught Ghalleon in her sight. She walked towards the young boy, who drew back in fear not knowing what to expect to happen after his experience earlier. The woman knelt beside him with a smile to reassure the boy she would not hurt him, she was going to help him. She looked closely at his face before speaking. "What are you doing out here all alone young one?"

"I have nowhere to go," the boy replied pausing "at least not anymore."

"Where are you parents at?" The young woman asked almost instinctively.

"They're dead....they're dead..." The boy then finally realized what he had truly witnessed, Death.

"Two sorcerors killed them earlier, I ran as fast as I could to get away from the palace before they found me. And after running for what seemed like forever, I decided to try and get some sleep away from the main streets where i could be spotted easily." He said nervously hoping the woman wouldn't scream if she were to figure out the only way his father could've been in the palace is if it was Shao Kahn, the Emporer himself.

"Ok, why don't you come with me? I'll make sure those two guys don't find ya. I got a place not too far from here to where you won't have to stay out in this freezing rain." She picked the little boy up to his feet and held his hand gently like a mother would her child as they walked towards what was to become his new home.

15 Years Later

Ghalleon, now 21, had still remembered that horrific day as if it was yesterday, it was always in the back of his mind. Though these fifteen years he spent living amongst the citizens of Outworld, he missed the days he spent inside the palace. Of course, who wouldn't. He was awakened by the rising of the sun, he sat up in his bed. He looked around before getting out of bed completely. He then threw on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a trenchcoat that his new mother had made for him just two days ago, it was dark blue, very close to black, draped down to his ankles, and it carried a picture of the skull helmet his father wore on the back. His blonde hair was out of whack and parts of it standing up, he quickly ran his hands through it to fix it and then let it drape down it's full length to right above his shoulders. He then walked out of his room towards the back of the house, his mother sitting there with a large box on the table, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong mother? Why are you crying?"

"When I asked who your parents were when you were only ten you told me you father was Shao Kahn, I'd never believe it and just played it off that you were playing a joke. But yesterday while you were gone with Sakura, yours and her friends. Two guards from the palace delivered this to my home, I would never have thought that I would see what I did when the box was opened. They had cleaned it up. They said that your father would have wanted you to have it."

Ghalleon walked towards the table, and slowly opened the box turning it towards himself so he could see it. He let out a heavy breath as he gazed at the suit of armor his father wore and atop it sat that same skull helmet he saw fall to the floor fifteen years ago. "Do you hate me for my dark secret?.... For me being the son of the man you cursed for being a tryant?"

"No." She said, "You may be his son, but you are nothing like him. You are the son that any woman would love to have. The son that i'm glad came into my life even in the way it happened. And you have come this far, become so strong, You've found love within this life you've lived. And perhaps now you need but one last thing to lay your heartache to rest."

"Perhaps you are right mother. Perhaps it is time I take what is rightfully mine.....revenge on the murderers of my father." He said.

"Don't just rush out for revenge, my son. At least spend a final night with your girlfriend and tell her the truth and explain to her why you must go do what you must." She advised him. She knew Sakura would be heartbroken if she showed up looking for him only to find out he was gone and his secret all in one, but would it be that much better for him to tell her. After keeping it hidden all this time.

**(I will add more as soon as I can)**


End file.
